Jarael
Jarael, geboren als Edessa, war ein Abkömmling der arkanianischen Spezies und die machtsensitive, selbst ernannte Beschützerin von Gorman Vandrayk, besser bekannt als Camper. Sie lebte vor und während der Mandalorianischen Kriege. Nach einer ereignisreichen Jugend und verhängisvollen Flucht in die Obhut Campers geraten, führte Jarael ein Leben als Gesetzlose in der Unterstadt von Taris. Bald geriet die hitzige Arkanierin jedoch mitten in eine Verschwörung ortsansässiger Jedi und war an der Seite von Camper und Zayne Carrick zur Flucht aus der Heimat gezwungen. Anfangs noch als unfreiwilliger Teil in die Konflikte involviert, verbündeten sich Jarael und Camper mit Zayne und seinem Begleiter Marn Hierogryph bei ihrem Vorhaben, Zaynes Unschuld zu beweisen. Dieser wurde wegen des Mordes an mehreren Padawanen verfolgt, den in Wahrheit deren Meistern selbst zu verantworten hatten. Jarael bewies sich im Kampf gegen Mandalorianer, Kopfgeldjäger und selbst gegen die Jedi-Meister, von denen sie unnachgiebig verfolgt wurden. Biografie Frühe Jahre Jaraels frühes Leben blieb aufgrund ihrer Verschwiegenheit ein Mysterium, über das nur wenig bekannt wurde.Knights of the Old Republic Handbuch Obwohl sie der Spezies der Arkanianer angehörte, wurde sie nicht auf Arkania geboren und bereiste diesen Planeten auch in ihrem frühen Leben nie. Ihre Eltern gaben ihr den Namen Edessa, was in der arkanianischen Sprache so viel wie „Triumph“ bedeutete, allerdings vebrachte Jarael nur eine relativ kurze Zeit mit ihnen. Später entschied sie, ihren Namen in Jarael zu ändern, ohne zu wissen, welche Bedeutung ihr Geburtsname hatte.Nächte des Zorns Ebenso wie ihr Geburtsname war auch der neue Name einer, der aus der arkanianischen Kultur stammte. Als Jugendliche geriet Jarael in große Probleme und war auf der Flucht, wenn auch nie geklärt wurde, wovor. Schließlich konnte sie von Gorman Vandrayk gerettet werden, der als Camper bekannt war. Jarael entschied, ihn von nun an zu begleiten und zu beschützen, da er vor etwas auf der Flucht war, was er lediglich als „The Company“ bezeichnete,Der Verrat wobei es sich allerdings um das Ärztekonglomerat Adascorp handelte. Weshalb er vor dem Unternehmen untertauchen musste, erfuhr sie allerdings nicht. Sie nannte ihn „Perero“, was in ihrer Sprache „Geehrter Älterer“ bedeutete. Jarael blieb selbst dann noch bei ihm, als sein Verstand mit den Jahren schwand. Irgendwann verschlug es die beiden in die Unterstadt von Taris, wo sie sich niederließen. Sie lebten dort in Campers Schiff, der Letzten Zuflucht, die als Schrottplatz getarnt war, und Camper führte gegen Bezahlung Reparaturen durch, während sie sich als seine Leibwächterin ausgab. Da er einige Male mit Gryph zu tun hatte, lernte Jarael auch den Snivvianer während dieser Zeit kennen. Sie halfen ihm, Zovius Mendu entkommen zu lassen, als dieser auf der Flucht vor einem Jedi namens Feln war. Indem Camper eine alte Rettungskapsel in einen Frachtcontainer umbaute, verstauten sie ihn darin, sodass er über die gewöhnlichen Transportwege getarnt als eine Ladung Dreeka-Fische nach Corellia verfrachtet wurde. Flucht ins Ungewisse Aufbruch von Taris thumb|right|Jarael begrüßt [[Zayne Carrick|Zayne auf ihre Art.]] Im Jahr 3964 VSY brachen in der Unterstadt starke Unruhen aus, und über die Holos wurde der Padawan Zayne Carrick als Verantwortlicher einer ganzen Reihe von Morden bezeichnet. Wegen eines Massackers an den anderen Jedi-Schülern wurde er in der gesamten Stadt gesucht. Jarael war überzeugt, dass sich Lhosan Industries wegen dieses Aufruhrs einen sichereren Ort für ihre Geschäfte gesucht hatten, als das Unternehmen von Taris abreiste, was auch zur Folge hatte, dass ein Großteil der Einwohner in der Unterstadt ruiniert wurden. Sie selbst blieb jedoch mit Camper dort. Zayne, der in Wahrheit selbst auf der Flucht war, schloss sich währenddessen mit Gryph zusammen, mit dem er Jarael und Camper aufsuchte, um ihn auf ähnliche Weise von Taris zu schmuggeln wie damals Zovius Mendu. Tatsächlich hatte der Padawan niemals einen Mord begangen und es waren die Meister, die ihre eigenen Schüler umgebracht hatten, womit sie nun ihn als letzten Überlebenden jagten. Da Zayne beschuldigt wurde, die Morde selbst begangen zu haben und nach ihm gefahndet wurde, sah er sich gezwungen, von Taris zu fliehen. [[Bild:Flucht-Taris.jpg|thumb|left|Die Gruppe flüchtet in der Letzten Zuflucht.]] Jarael erfuhr davon und wusste, dass der Jedi und Gryph nur Ärger bedeuten würden, weshalb sie Zayne sofort attackierte, nachdem er in ihre Falle gelaufen war, und ihn somit wieder fortjagen wollte. Weder sie noch Camper waren daran interessiert, den Flüchtlingen zu helfen. Jarael machte den Padawan für die Unruhen in der Unterstadt verantwortlich und warf ihm vor, die alleinige Schuld für den Ruin der Hälfte aller Einwohner zu tragen. Bevor sie ihn jedoch verjagen konnte, tauchten Zaynes Verfolger, die Jedi-Meister, mit einigen Truppen der lokalen Sicherheitskräfte auf, um den Jungen festzunehmen. Dieser neuen Gefahr ausgesetzt, entkamen Jarael und die anderen an Bord der Letzten Zuflucht und konnten von Taris fliehen, wobei weder ihre Verfolger noch Zayne geahnt hatten, dass es sich bei dem als Schrottplatz getarnten Schiff um ein solches handelte. Die Verfolgung durch die Sicherheitskräfte hielt an, doch Camper gelang es schließlich, den Hyperantrieb in Gang zu setzen, wodurch sie in einem Asteroidenfeld Zuflucht suchen und dort untertauchen konnten. Jarael war so aufgebracht, dass sie drauf und dran war, Gryph aus dem Schiff in den offenen Weltraum zu werfen, er konnte sie jedoch überzeugen, dass sie zusammenarbeiten mussten. Dies widerwillig akzeptierend, geriet sie jedoch mit Zayne aneinander, als dieser plante, Vandar Tokare auf Dantooine zu kontaktieren. Jarael war der Überzeugung, dass die Jedi nicht vertrauenswürdig seien, da sie das Padawan-Massaker zu verantworten hatten. Die Auseinandersetzung endete, als Camper zusammenbrach und Jarael ihm zur Hilfe eilte. Während Camper und Gryph sich zur Ruhe legten, steuerte Zayne das Schiff aus dem Asteroidenfeld heraus und nahm tatsächlich Kontakt mit Vandar Tokare auf. Jarael schlug ihn nieder und steuerte die Letzte Zuflucht anschließend in das Asteroidenfeld zurück. Der Padawan wusste, dass es die Meister waren, die sie verfolgten, da er ihre Präsenz deutlich spürte. Zayne gelangte zu der Ansicht, dass er die Antworten auf seine verbleibenden Fragen bezüglich des Massakers auf dem Schurkenmond würde finden können, dem letzten Ort, an dem er, seine Meister und die Padawane vor den Morden des vorherigen Tages gemeinsam versammelt waren. Die Vision der Jedi Jarael begleitete Zayne auf die Oberfläche des gefährlichen Mondes, wo er ihr von seinen Erfahrungen des letzten Aufenthalts und der damit verbundenen Prüfung durch die Meister berichtete. Unter dem ständigen Hagel von Meteoriten betrieben sie dort ihre Nachforschungen. Bei seiner Prüfung, welche den letzten Test für die Padawane dargestellt hatte, war der Droide Elbee verunglückt, und nachdem Zayne sich dessen erinnerte, machten sie sich an die Bergung Elbees, um herauszufinden, ob noch etwas brauchbares von ihm übrig war. thumb|left|Jarael und Zayne finden auf dem [[Schurkenmond die Überreste von Elbee.]] Nachdem sie den Droiden fanden, wurden jedoch auch sie selbst gefunden - von Lucien Draay, Zaynes ehemaligem Meister, der sie von seinen Sicherheitskräften begleitet stellte. Gryph und Camper erschienen gerade rechtzeitig, um das Raumschiff des Jedi-Meisters mit der Bordkanone der Letzten Zuflucht zu zerstören und Jarael und Zayne somit zu retten. Diese konnten mit Elbee an Bord des Schiffs gelangen. Camper reparierte und modifizierte Elbee, der anschließend sogar sprechen konnte, was für Modelle der LB-Serie unüblich war. Sie konnten von Elbee die letzten Holoaufzeichnungen des Aufenthaltes der Jedi-Meister auf dem Schurkenmond abrufen und erfuhren somit deren Gründe für das Massaker. Die Meditation der vier Gesandten unter ihnen hatte eine schreckliche Vision über die Zukunft mit sich geführt, die sie glauben ließ, dass einer der Padawane die Sith zurückführen, die Republik und den Jedi-Orden stürzen und sie alle töten würde. Daraufhin hatten sie den Beschluss gefasst, ihre Padawane zu töten, um die kommende Katastrophe zu verhindern. Kaum hatten sie dies erfahren, zerstörte der Droide die Aufzeichnung selbstsändig, und kurz darauf mussten sie sich dem Piraten und Kopfgeldjäger Valius Ying stellen, der sie mit der Oroko erreichte. Während auf Zayne und Gryph ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt worden war, hatten Jarael und Camper jedoch das Glück, dass ihre Identität den Verfolgern nicht bekannt und die Letzte Zuflucht nicht registriert war. Gryph konnte mit Valius aushandeln, dass er auch ihn gehen ließ, allerdings wollte der Twi'lek das hohe Kopfgeld auf Zayne dennoch kassieren. Somit war dieser auf sich allein gestellt, und sie hofften, dass er sich aus der Situation heraushelfen würde. Jarael befürchtete jedoch, dass selbst wenn die Jedi Zayne geschnappt hatten, sie selbst und Camper noch immer auf der Abschussliste standen, da sie ebenso viel wussten wie er. An Bord der Oroko brach Zayne aus seiner Gefagenschaft aus, um an die Letzte Zuflucht zu gelangen und unterzutauchen, wurde aber bereits von Jarael erwartet, die seine Feigheit durchschaute. Sie konnte ihm bewusst machen, dass er nicht davonlaufen durfte, insbesondere wenn dies zur Folge hatte, dass er andere in Gefahr brachte, in diesem Fall sie selbst und Camper. Somit konnte Jarael ihn überzeugen, sich ausliefern zu lassen, und nachdem er ihr sein Lichtschwert überließ, kehrte er in seine Zelle zurück. Zaynes Rettung Über Taris angelangt, wurde Zayne Carrick fortgeführt, und während Valius Ying ihn zu den Meistern der Jedi-Akademie brachte, blieb Jarael mit Gryph und Camper an Bord des Piratenschiffs. Allerdings bestach Gryph den erstbesten Piraten, die Letzte Zuflucht im Orbit über Taris zu entlassen, womit sie wieder auf freiem Fuß waren. Obwohl sie nun ohne Weiteres hätten entkommen können, wurde Jarael bewusst, dass Zayne sich zu ihrem und Campers Wohl geopfert hatte. Um seine Exekution zu verhindern, entwickelte sie einen Plan, ihn schnellstmöglich zu retten. Jarael erinnerte sich an den Raumanzug, der in der Vision der Jedi erschienen war und aufgrund dessen diese davon ausgingen, dass einer ihrer Schüler für die schrecklichen Taten verantwortlich sein würde, die sie voraussahen. Einen solchen Anzug hatten die Padawane auf dem Schurkenmond getragen, und um für die nötige Verwirrung zu sorgen, kleidete sie sich selbst in einen identischen Anzug, womit sie sich als der Sith-Lord ausgab, den die Jedi fürchteten. Camper modifizierte diesen mit entsprechenden Audiofunktionen und einem gefälschten Helm, anschließend schossen sie für Jarael den Weg in den Tempel durch die Decke desselben frei. Nach ihrem gewaltsamen Eindringen gelang es ihr, die Ablenkung lange genug aufrecht zu erhalten, um sich Zayne unter den Arm zu klemmen und mithilfe ihres Jetpacks durch das offene Dach zu flüchten. Lucien Draay verfolgte sie, doch Jarael und Zayne gelangten auf die Letzte Zuflucht, als Camper mit dem Schiff ihre Position ansteuerte und sie auf dem Dach abfing. Zayne fasste infolge dieser Ereignisse den Entschluss, Lucien und die anderen Meister zu jagen, um letzten Endes für Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen. Invasion der Mandalorianer Schlacht von Vanquo thumb|right|Die [[Mandalorianer umstellen Jarael.]] Jarael und ihre Begleiter reisten anschließend über längere Zeit gemeinsam durch die Galaxis. Als die Vorräte der Gruppe knapp wurden, wählte Gryph als ihr nächstes Ziel eine Minenkolonie auf dem Planeten Vanquo, um sich in den Lagern der Bergarbeiter zu bedienen. Camper gelang es zu diesem Zweck, die Übertragungsstation zu manipulieren, und Jarael gab sich daraufhin in einer Holoübertragung als Q'Anilia aus, eine der Jedi, von denen sie verfolgt wurden. Somit konnte sie die Arbeiter mit einer falschen Warnung über eine Invasion durch Mandalorianer und Zayne Carricks Unterstützung zur Ewakuierung bewegen. Die Invasion selbst wurde von Elbee vorgetäuscht, den sie das Gebäude von außen verwüsten ließen.Stunde der Wahrheit Nachdem sie die Vorräte für sich beansprucht hatten, nahm sich Jarael die Freiheit, abseits der Gruppe mit Zaynes Lichtschwert zu trainieren, nicht ahnend, dass wenig später eine tatsächliche Invasion der Mandalorianer folgte. Da die Invasoren Jarael wegen des Lichtschwerts für eine Jedi hielten, wurde sie umstellt, bevor sie realisierte, was vor sich ging, und stürzte sich in einen aussichtslosen Kampf. Die Übermacht der Mandalorianer überwältigte sie schließlich, womit sie in deren Gefangenschaft geriet. Infolge dessen entbrannte auf und über dem Planeten eine Schlacht zwischen den Mandalorianern und der Republik, die Jarael jedoch nicht mehr miterlebte. Gefangenschaft und Rettung Jarael wurde in eines der Kriegsschiffe verfrachtet und auf Flashpoint in der Gefängnisstation des Planeten an Demagol ausgeliefert. Dies war der Ort, an den die Mandalorianer alle ihre gefangenen Jedi brachten, und Demagol studierte ihre Fähgikeiten, um die Geheimnisse der Machtkräfte zu ergründen - oft auf sehr schmerzvolle Weise. Zayne und die anderen taten sich währenddessen mit dem desertierten Mandalorianer Rohlan Dyre zusammen, folgten der Route des Schiffes, das Jarael verfrachtet hatte und entwickelten einen Plan, sie zu befreien. Im „Wartezimmer“ der Station begegnete Jarael dem ebenfalls gefangenen Jedi Alek Squinquargesimus, nachdem dieser einer Untersuchung durch Demagol unterzogen wurde. Da er erkannte, dass Jarael keine Jedi war, opferte sich Squint zu ihrem Schutz, als der sadistische Biologe sie zu einer Untersuchung „einladen“ wollte, und ließ sich an ihrer Stelle abschleppen, obgleich er kaum noch bei Kräften war. Jarael war von dieser Geste gerührt, allerdings auch überrascht, da Squint sofort gemerkt hatte, dass sie kein Jedi war und die Prozeduren somit wohlmöglich nicht überstanden hätte. thumb|left|[[Darth Malak|Alek und Jarael in Demagols „Wartezimmer“.]] Nachdem Alek mit Demagol zurückkehrte, erkannte dieser Jaraels Besonderheit - ihre spitz zulaufenden Ohren. Aufgrund dieser Außergewöhnlichkeit beschloss Demagol, sie nun als nächste für seine Experimente zu gebrauchen, Jarael wurde jedoch ein weiteres Mal davor bewahrt, als ein Mandalorianer Zayne Carrick in die Station schleifte. Zayne war allerdings kein wirklicher Gefangener - Rohlan Dyre, der Mandalorianer, überwältigte Demagol in dessen Experimentierzimmer, nachdem sie Zayne zur Untersuchung dorthin führten. Als nur Demagol und Rohlan zurückkehrten, glaubte Jarael, sie hätten Zayne getötet, doch sobald sie sich in ihrer Wut auf Demagol stürzte, gab dieser ihr ein Zeichen, sodass sie eine leise Ahnung davon bekam, was vor sich ging. Es war Zayne, den sie, in dessen Verkleidung als Demagol, attackiert hatte. Zusammen mit Gryph inszenierten Zayne und Rohlan einen vermeintlichen Angriff der republikanischen Truppen, woraufhin sämtliche Mandalorianer auf den Befehl des falschen Demagol hin Flashpoint evakuierten und die gefangenen Jedi zurückließen. Die Jedi wurden anschließend befreit, und Demagol wurde in die Obhut von Rohlan Dyre übergeben, der sich hierzu überreden ließ. Squint brach letztendlich nach Coruscant auf. Erst als er sich verabschiedete, erfuhr Jarael von ihm seinen vollständigen Namen, und es schien als ob er wüsste, dass sie sich wieder begegnen würden. Wieder vereint, schlugen Jarael und ihre Begleiter mit der Letzten Chance einen Kurs ein, der sie so schnell wie möglich aus dem mandalorianischen Gebiet heraus schaffen würde. Finanzielle Entlastung thumb|right|Jarael und Camper werden von [[Arvan Carrick herumgeführt.]] Um an Gryphs Vermögen von 100.000 Credits auf einem gesperrten Konto heranzugelangen, entwickelten Jarael und ihre Gefährten einen Plan, der sie nach Telerath führte. Auf dem Planeten, den ihnen nach ihrer Ankunft der Servicedroide GG-36 alias „Gigi“ als eine Art Experiment im Bankwesen erklärte, blieb Jarael mit Zayne und Gryph über ein Komlink in Kontakt, da sie noch immer gesucht wurden und im Schiff zurückblieben. Jarael und Camper nahmen falsche Identitäten an, sie selbst reiste als Chantique, die Begleitung von Baron Hyro Margryph, den Camper darstellte. Von GG-36 wurden sie an einen relativ neuen Bankangestellten namens Arvan verwiesen und gaben an, dass man das Konto des Barons aufgrund des Nachnamens mit dem von Gryph verwechselt habe, wodurch es infolge des Padawan-Massakers gesperrt wurde. Der Plan schien einwandfrei zu laufen, und Arvan versicherte, dass sie das Geld bereits am nächsten Morgen erhalten würden. Als der Bankangestellte sie allerdings auf dem Gelände herumführte, nachdem der geschäftliche Teil erledigt war, wurden sie von den Moomo-Brüdern überfallen, die Raana Tey auf Arvan angesetzt hatte. Jarael machte bei dieser Begegnung ihrer Funktion als Leibwächterin des älteren Arkaniers alle Ehre. Obwohl sie den Ithorianern im Kampf deutlich überlegen war, konnten diese sie überlisten und Arvan Carrick entführen. Jarael und Camper folgten ihnen, doch kurz bevor Zayne und Gryph zu ihnen aufstießen, machte sich bei Camper ein Schwächeanfall bemerkbar, weshalb sie zurückblieben und Zayne die weitere Verfolgung alleine aufnahm. Er konnte die Ithorianer nicht aufhalten, stellte jedoch fest, dass es sich bei dem Banker um niemand anderen als seinen Vater handelte, Arvan Carrick. Gryph, der bereits Erfahrungen mit den Moomo-Brüdern gemacht hatte und ihre Stärken und Schwächen abschätzen konnte, heckte einen Plan aus, um Zaynes Vater aus ihrer Gewalt zu bringen. Nachdem er Dob Moomo in einer Cantina ausfindig machte, konnte er aus diesem den Ort herausbekommen, an dem sie Arvan festhielten, die Moomo Williwaw, sodass Zayne ihn von dort befreien konnte. Auf der Letzten Zuflucht klärte Arvan die Gruppe über die Verwicklung des Draay-Trust in das Bankwesen auf. Gryph verfügte nun wieder über sein Vermögen, und um Arvan und seine Mutter Reiva Carrick sowie seine Schwestern zu schützen, schickte Zayne sie nach Dantooine, wo sie untertauchen würden. Auf getrennten Wegen Abschied von Zayne thumb|left|... Wenige Zeit nach der Rettung Arvan Carricks, mittlerweile im Jahr 3963 VSY, entschied die Gruppe, dass es das Beste sein würde, sich zu trennen. Da sie alle vor etwas auf der Flucht waren, war es ihrer Meinung nach wesentlich gefährlicher, sich am gleichen Ort zu verstecken, außerdem verschlechterte sich Campers Gesundheitszustand. Jarael wusste, dass er nun dringend etwas Ruhe brauchte, und sie reisten nach Ralltiir, um Zayne und Gryph dort abzusetzen. Bevor sie sich trennten, führten Jarael und Zayne in den Wäldern des Planeten einen Übungskampf durch, um die Armschienen aus Phrik zu testen, die Camper für ihn hergestellt hatte. Jarael besiegte den Padawan nach einem kurzen Gefecht und prüfte die Funktionalität seiner Ausrüstung, als sie ihn mit seinem eigenen Lichtschwert attackierte. Das Phrik verhinderte, dass sie ihm mit ihrem Angriff die Arme abtrennte. Bereits kurze Zeit später trennte sich die Gruppe, und Jarael und Camper brachen auf, wobei sie Elbee mitnahmen.Tage der Furcht Gryph hatte für sie einige Hyperraumteile besorgt, die in einer Kiste im Frachtraum untergebracht waren. Als Camper sich jedoch während des Fluges alleine im Frachtraum aufhielt, stellte sich heraus, dass die Kiste in Wahrheit einen Attentäterdroiden beherbergte. Aufgeschreckt vom Lärm, eilte Jarael ihm zuhilfe und verwickelte den HK-24 mit der Hilfe von Elbee in einen Kampf. Letztendlich war es jedoch Rohlan Dyre zu verdanken, dass sie siegreich waren, da der Mandalorianer rechtzeitig auftauchte. Tatsächlich stellte sich heraus, dass er sich seit Flashpoint an Bord befunden hatte und niemals nach Coruscant gereist war, so wie ursprünglich geplant. Zu ihrem Glück entpuppte sich Rohlan als halbwegs erfahrener Mediziner, der in seinem früheren Leben Arzt hatte werden wollen. Gemeinsam kümmerten sie sich in den Quartieren um Camper, dessen Zustand jedoch nicht besser wurde, und ihr größtes Problem bestand darin, dass Rohlan keine Ahnung von arkanianischer Gerontologie hatte. Da sie sich im Perave-System befanden, was nahe Arkania gelegen war, entschied Rohlan, dass sie Camper zu Adascorp bringen sollten, dem Ärztekonglomerat. Auch wenn sie niemals erfahren hatte, weshalb Camper auf der Flucht vor eben dieser Organisation war, wusste sie, dass sie ihn unter keinen Umständen an diese übergeben durften. Die einzige Möglichkeit schien es, dass sie selbst nach Arkania reiste und die entsprechende Medizin fand. Kampf um Gorman Vandrayk thumb|right|Jarael auf [[Arkania.]] Um Camper zu retten, musste Jarael in die für Abkömmlinge eigentlich verbotene Stadt Adascopolis gelangen. Aufgrund ihrer Abstammung als Abkömmling war die Reise nach Arkania keinesfalls einfach, und schon kurz nach ihrer Ankunft wurde sie entlarvt, da sie keine Ahnung hatte, dass für ihre Art ganze Teile des Planeten unzugänglich waren. Somit blieb ihr die Fahrt zum Medo-Zentrum verwehrt und sie musste ein anderes Shuttle nehmen, das zu einer Minenkolonie führte. Hierbei lernte sie Zadawi kennen, ebenfalls eine weibliche Arkanianerin und ein Abkömmling, und überdies lernte sie schon bald, unter welcher Unterdrückung ihr Volk zu leben hatte. Sie kam für die nächste Zeit bei Zadawi und ihrer Familie unter. Die Krankheitsrate in Zadawis Heimat war sehr hoch, doch während Zadawi selbst sich stark gegen die Unterdrückung ihrer Art aussprach, setzte ihre Großmutter große Hoffnung in Arkoh Adasca. Für Jarael war dies unwesentlich, da sie so schnell wie möglich an die Medikamente gelangen musste, und Zadawi war bereit ihr zu helfen. Die Arkanianerin hatte sich bereits mehrmals in der Vergangenheit erfolgreich in die Stadt geschlichen, mit der richtigen Verkleidung sollte dies nun auch Jarael ermöglicht werden. thumb|left|... Somit gelangte Jarael am nächsten Tag in ihrer vollständigen Tarnung in die medizinische Anlage, um die Proben von Campers Blut untersuchen zu lassen. Zwar wurde ihr Anliegen akzeptiert, doch wurde sie somit wenig später in eine Falle gelockt und musste sich gegen das Sicherheitspersonal zur Wehr setzen. Es war Lord Arkoh Adasca persönlich, der sie in die Falle hatte laufen lassen, sie aber im nächsten Moment aus dieser Situation befreite und sich als Verbündeter ausgab. Nachdem Adasca versicherte, dass er Camper helfen würde, brachten sie diesen an Bord der Vermächtnis Arkanias. Von Adasca erfuhr Jarael nun, was Camper selbst ihr über all die Jahre hinweg verschwiegen hatte - seine Vergangenheit. Seine Hilfsbereitschaft erklärte Adasca damit, dass Camper während seiner frühen Zeit auf Arkania und während seiner Arbeit für Adascorp am Balinquar-Virus erkrankt war, und Lord Adasca selbst fühlte sich im Namen seiner Organisation dafür verantwortlich. Jarael ahnte nicht, dass es sich hierbei in Wirklichkeit um eine Täuschung handelte, um sie auf der Vermächtnis festzuhalten und Camper zu zwingen, ein Projekt zum Ende zu bringen, das er vor Jahren gestartet hatte. Sie selbst diente nur dazu, ihn zur Kooperation zu zwingen, und ihm wurde gedroht, dass ihr etwas geschehen würde, sollte er sich nicht fügen. Jarael, die sich in besten Händen glaubte, bediente sich der noblen Unterkünfte, die Adasca ihr zur Verfügung stellte, und wurde von Eejee Vamm über die angebliche Behandlung ihres Freundes auf dem Laufenden gehalten. Hierbei wurden ihr immer wieder dieselben Aufzeichnungen von einem reglosen Camper gezeigt, der eigentlich längst nicht mehr reglos war. Jarael wurde während dieser Zeit öfter von Adasca persönlich aufgesucht, der ein immer größeres Interesse für sie entwickelte. Auch ihm war nicht entgangen, dass sie nicht nur keine gewöhnliche Arkanierin, sondern ebenso wenig ein gewöhnlicher Abkömmling war, wobei sie jedoch selbst keine Antworten auf seine Fragen fand. Neben dem, was Camper anbelangte, wurde auch Jarael zu einem vorrangingen Ziel seiner Arbeit - und darüber hinaus. In der Zwischenzeit setzte sich Rohlan Dyre, der Adascas Spiel durchschaute, für Jaraels Freilassung ein und ließ sich hierfür zu einem Handel mit dem Arkanianer überreden. Während eines Zusammentreffens, das unter dem Deckmantel eines gewöhnlichen Dinners zwischen Jarael und Adasca stattfand, erklärte er, dass ihre Blutproben von Eejee untersucht wurden. Dies diente seinem Vorhaben, mit ihren Nachkommen zu gewährleisten, dass die arkanianische Spezies optimiert wurde. Er wollte sichergehen, dass Jaraels Kinder reinrassige Arkanianer sein würden, und Jarael begann, den Verlauf des Abends als äußerst unangenehm zu empfinden. Adasca berichtete ihr im Folgenden von seinen weiteren Plänen. Er hatte vor, Arkania zum Zentrum der Galaxis zu machen, wofür er auch die geheimnisvollen Exogorthen als Waffe gebrauchen wollte, monströse Bestien, die sich zwischen Systemen bewegten und von Mineralien ernährten. Ein Mann namens Gorman Vandrayk hatte einen Weg gefungen, diese Bestien zu kontrollieren. Jarael erkannte, dass es sich bei ihnen um eine Plage handelte, umso mehr war sie entsetzt, dass Adasca sie für sich gebrauchen wollte und, dass es sich bei Gorman Vandrayk um niemand anderen als den Mann handelte, den sie Camper nannte. Adascas Gefangene thumb|right|... Auf Adascas Anweisung hatte sich Eejee mit Saul Karath und den Flüchtlingen der Tapferkeit auf der Deadweight in Verbindung gesetzt. Mit der Erklärung, dass für die Republik die einzige Möglichkeit, den Krieg zu gewinnen, von Adasca ausging, hatte er sie zu einem Treffen auf die Vermächtnis Arkanias eingeladen. Rohlan Dyre hatte sich währenddessen für die Freilassung Jaraels eingesetzt und war hierfür einen Handel mit Adasca eingegangen, woraufhin er Kontakt mit Mandalore den Ultimativem aufgenommen hatte. Als die Deadweight zum Treffen erschien und bei Omonoth von der Vermächtnis Arkanias aufgenommen wurde, bestand Adasca auf Jaraels Anwesenheit an seiner Seite. Jarael erkannte inzwischen, dass sie von ihm festgehalten wurde, und durchschaute auch Campers Rolle in seinem Spiel.Tage des Hasses In ihrer Wut über Adascas Machenschaften und die Ausnutzung ihres Freundes Camper im Sinne dieser, riss sich Jarael aus seinem Griff und zerstörte mehrere seiner HK-24-Wachdroiden. Sie konnte an eine der Blasterwaffen gelangen und Adasca bedrohen, doch als dieser den Befehl erteilte, Camper die Hände abzutrennen, sollte er sich nicht in Kürze melden, gab Jarael sich geschlagen. Ihre Ahnung, dass die HK-24-Einheit, die sie auf der Letzten Zuflucht beinahe getötet hatte, ein Spion des Lords gewesen war, wurde nun bestätigt. Somit erkannte sie, dass sie Camper mit ihrem Vorhaben, ihn zu retten, direkt in Adascas Falle hatte laufen lassen. Jarael resignierte in Angesicht ihrer Machtlosigkeit und blieb an Adascas Seite, zur Begrüßung seiner Gäste, allen voran Admiral Karath. Während dieser mit dem Lord wegen der Exogorths verhandelte, irritiert, dass Adasca sich ausgerechnet mit ihm, der auf Serroco versagt hatte, in Verbindung setzte, entdeckte Jarael ungläubiger Weise Zayne Carrick unter den Neuankömmlingen. Ohne länger darüber nachzudenken, packte sie ihn am Kragen und küsste ihn, aus scheinbarer Wiedersehensfreude, wobei sie dies als Tarnung nutzte, um ihn vor den Machenschaften Adascas zu warnen. Der Moment reichte aus, doch Zayne wurde daraufhin in eine Zelle abgeführt, als Karath erklärte, dass es sich um einen gesuchten Verbrecher handelte. Adasca nutzte dies außerdem, um seine Kontrolle über Jarael zu stärken, da er nun zwei Personen in seiner Gewalt hatte, die ihr etwas bedeuteten. thumb|left|[[Darth Malak|Alek beschützt Jarael vor Adasca.]] Zu Jaraels Glück erreichte Alek Squinquargesimus das Schiff, als nächster Gast des Treffens und Repräsentant der Revanchisten. Sie versuchte, auch ihn über die Situation in Kenntnis zu setzen, was aber durch Adasca vereitelt wurde. Die Verhandlungen begannen bereits, doch wenig später wurde offensichtlich, dass noch nicht alle Gäste eingetroffen waren. Als letzte Interessenten an Adascas Waffe, den Exogorphen, trafen zum Entsetzen aller Anwesenden der Mand'alor und sein Gefolge ein, womit Jarael Rohlans Verrat offenbart wurde, ganz gleich, ob er dies in ihrem Sinne getan hatte. Den Anhängern der Republik wurde nun bewusst, dass Arkoh Adasca jedwede Loyalität gegen ein erschreckendes Maß an Machtgier eingetauscht hatte. Als die Planungen zur Vorführung der Waffe stattfanden, konnte Camper von der Kontrollplattform außerhalb des Schiffs mit Jarael Kontakt aufnehmen. Sie empfing seine Stimme über ein Armband, das eigentlich Adasca dazu diente, sie zu orten und somit die Kontrolle zu behalten, und er forderte sie auf, mit der Letzten Zuflucht zu verschwinden. Jarael wusste, dass sie nicht die Möglichkeit dazu haben würde. Sie stahl sich kurz davon, während Adasca zu sehr mit seinen Gästen beschäftigt war, um dies zu bemerken, allerdings hielt seine Unaufmerksamkeit nicht lange an. Von Camper erfuhr sie, dass Adascorp selbst für das Leiden der Abkömmlinge in den Siedlungen verantwortlich war, bevor Lord Adasca ihre Kontaktaufnahme mit Camper bemerkte. Es war Alek, der sie beschützte, als der Lord sie gewaltsam zur Rechenschaft ziehen wollte. Unterdessen hatte Eejee Jaraels Blutproben untersuchen lassen und das Geheimnis um ihre wahre Herkunft herausgefunden. Sowohl er als auch Suprin wurden jedoch getötet, bevor jemand davon erfahren konnte - Jarael selbst eingeschlossen. Flucht von der Vermächtnis Arkanias thumb|right|... Rohlan Dyre setzte aus irgend einem Grund alles daran, Jarael zu retten, und verbündete sich mit Carth Onasi, Zayne Carrick und Lucien Draay, der ebenfalls an Bord war und vorübergehend mit seinem ehemaligen Padawan kooperierte. Beide waren geflüchtet, nachdem man sie gefangen genommen hatte, und Carth Onasi hatte sich aus der Versammlung um Adasca davonstehlen können. Mit ein wenig Einfallsreichtum konnten sie letzten Endes Jarael befreien und zwischen den Mandalorianern, den Angehörigen der Republik und Adascas Leuten einen chaotischen Kampf auslösen. Nachdem sie sich mit einem Elektrostab eines der Wächter bewaffnete, stürzte auch Jarael sich ins Gefecht. In dem Durcheinander gelangte Zayne an ihr Armband, und nachdem er Camper darüber informierte, dass sie nicht mehr in Gefahr war, reagierte dieser sofort. Indem er sie fernsteuerte, gelangte er an Bord der Letzten Zuflucht. Von dort aus setzte er sich mit der Vermächtnis Arkanias in Verbindung, während er die ungebändigten Exogorphen auf das Schiff ansetzte, wobei sie dieses schwer beschädigten und Adasca getötet wurde. Da das gesamte Schiff von den hungrigen Bestien auseinandergenommen wurde, sahen sich alle in den Kampf verwickelten Parteien zur Flucht gezwungen, und Jarael und die anderen flohen in die Hangars, wo sie nur noch Eejee vorfinden konnten. Der Kontakt zu Camper hielt an, allerdings erklärte dieser, dass er die Exogorphen in den Wilden Raum führen und nicht zurückkehren würde. Rohlan schwor ihm, dass er Jarael beschützen würde, doch für sie machte dies den Verlust ihres Freundes nicht einfacher. Nachdem sie Camper verloren hatte, war Jarael kaum bereit, sich zur Flucht von der Vermächtnis Arkanias aufzuraffen, da sie von starken Schuldgefühlen geplagt wurde. Zayne erklärte, dass er ihre Unterstützung unbedingt brauchen würde, wenn er sich den Jedi-Meistern stellte. Nachdem alle Schiffe bereits zur Flucht anderer genutzt wurden, offenbarte sich jedoch das Problem, dass sich ihnen keine Möglichkeit mehr zur Flucht bot. Die einzige Chance stellte ausgerechnet Lucien Draay mit seinem Shuttle dar, der allerdings die Bedingung stellte, dass er Zayne asliefern würde. Gryph, der nach der Schlacht von Serroco für tot gehalten wurde, hatte jedoch Slyssk und Dob Moomo zu ihrer Rettung ausschicken können, weshalb unvermittelt die Moomo Williwaw in den Hangar krachte und sie aufsammelte. Vor seinem Abflug schwor Lucien Draay mit seinen letzten Worten an Zayne, dass die Angelegenheit noch nicht beendet war und er ihn nach wie vor zur Rechenschaft ziehen würde. Neustart ohne Camper Schlacht von Taris thumb|left|Jarael und Alek trainieren. Nach ihrer Flucht wurde der umkämpfte Planet Taris, wo Gryph eine Widerstandsbewegung gegen die mandalorianischen Invasoren ins Leben gerufen hatte, zum nächsten Ziel der Gruppe. Sie setzten dort Zayne in seiner Verkleidung als Mandalorianer ab, woraufhin er Kontakt mit Gryph und den Widerständlern aufnahm und sich mit den Geheimen Bek unter Gadon Thek zusammen tat. Während sie auf Zayne Carricks Zeichen warteten, wurde Jarael von Rohlan aufgesucht, der sie über den Stand der Dinge auf dem Laufenden hielt. Er führte sie anschließend zu Alek, mit dem sie sich einem Kampftraining widmete. Zu seiner Überraschung war sie äußerst talentiert und besiegte selbst ihn, einen Jedi, was auch Rohlan in seiner hohen Meinung über sie nur noch bestätigte. Während Alek dem Mandalorianer jedoch misstraute, empfand Jarael ihn als eine Bereicherung ihrer Gruppe. Noch immer wegen des Verlusts ihres Freundes Camper angeschlagen, kümmerte sich Alek fürsorglich um sie und stand ihr in dieser schweren Zeit zur Seite. Er konnte nicht verbergen, dass er etwas mehr für sie empfand, als es einem Jedi gestattet war, und dass er bereit war, ihre Beziehung zu vertiefen. Nachdem er seine Gefühle zu offensichtlich machte, wies Jarael ihn jedoch entschieden zurück. Sie war noch immer verwirrt und fühlte sich gedemütigt wegen des Missbrauchs durch Arkoh Adasca, zudem glaubte sie nicht, dass jemand eine vergleichbar wichtige Stellung in ihrem Leben einnehmen würde wie Camper dies tat. Alek ermahnte sie sich die Frage zu stellen, ob es ihr nur darum ging, ihm nicht jetzt näher kommen zu wollen oder ihm nicht näher kommen zu wollen, weil er nicht der Mann war, den sie wollte. Zwischenfall auf Jebble thumb|right|Alek und Jarael retten Zayne und Gryph auf [[Jebble.]] Zayne Carrick geriet währenddessen auf Taris an seine frühere Liebe Shel Jelavan, die nun versuchte, ihn wegen des angeblichen Mordes an ihrem Bruder Shay zu töten, verwirrt durch die Manipulation der Togruta Raana Tey. Die beiden verbündeten sich jedoch, sodass sie Raana besiegten und diese getötet wurde, als Gadon Thek und Gryph sie retteten. Jarael, Alek und Rohlan begleiteten Shel Jelavan anschließend bei ihrer Mission, die Kinder von Noana Sowrs, die beiden Jungen Tallie und Nahk Sowrs, mit der Williwaw nach Alderaan zu fliegen und dort mit ihrem Vater zu vereinen. Während sie dies taten, wurde die Mutter der Kinder in den unteren Ebenen von Taris von Rakghoul gebissen und musste von Celeste Morne getötet werden, nachdem sie sich selbst in ein solches Monster verwandelte.Vector (Knights of the Old Republic) Jarael lernte während dieser Zeit Shel besser kennen und erkannte, dass Zaynes Freundin ihr sympatisch war. Rohlan war nach wie vor daran interessiert, eine große Kriegerin aus ihr zu machen und bildete sie weiter aus.Exalted Jarael und ihre Gruppe erhielten irgendwann ein Signal von Zayne, der sich inzwischen auf dem Eisplaneten Jebble befand und ihre Hilfe benötigte, somit brachen sie umgehend von Alderaan auf, um zu ihm zu gelangen. Auf Jebble angekommen, fanden sie sich inmitten einer Armee von Mandalorianern, die sich durch den Einsatz eines Sith-Artefakts in Rakhgoul verwandelt hatten, und mussten den Kampf gegen diese aufnehmen. Mit Zayne und Gryph an Bord, erfuhren sie von Celeste Morne, die in einer Stasiskapsel noch immer auf dem Planeten war, und Zayne hatte vor, sie zu retten. Dies wurde jedoch gleich darauf durch die Ankunft von Cassus Fett und seinen Mandalorianern vereitelt, die den Planeten bombardierten und scheinbar alles Leben auslöschten. Aufgrund dessen, dass er sie für tot hielt, wollte Zayne nun zumindest die Mission erfüllen, die sie ihm auferlegt hatte, bevor er sie auf Jebble zurück ließ. In fremder Gestalt Bevor sie sich getrennt hatten, hatte Zayne von Celesete eine Art Schlüssel geben können, der ihm auf Odryn Zutritt zum Schrein der Erhabenen und somit einige Antworten gewähren würde. Außerdem hatte Zayne den Namen von Lucien Draays Mutter und der scheinbaren Quelle allen Übels herausgefunden, Krynda Draay. Laut Celeste war sich diese allerdings weder böse noch verdorben, sondern lediglich auf den falschen Weg geraten, weshalb es zum Ziel der Gruppe wurde, sie aufzusuchen und über die Machenschaften ihres Sohnes in Kenntnis zu setzen. thumb|left|Jarael auf [[Odryn, verkleidet als Celeste.]] Auf Odryn angekommen, setzte die Gruppe ihre Hoffnung in Jarael, um von den dort heimischen Feeorin Zugang zu deren Heiligtum zu erhalten. Die Arkanianerin wurde zurechtgemacht und kleidete sich in dicke Gewänder, die ihre wahre Gestalt verbargen, womit sie sich als Celeste ausgab und erneut unter einer falschen Identität agierte. Bei ihrer Ankunft wurden sie bereits von den Feeorin empfangen, allen voran deren Anführer Borjak. Jarael gab vor, den Muur-Talisman zu überbringen, so wie es die Mission der Menschenfrau Celeste gewesen war. Aufgrund dessen, dass sie die Moomo-Brüder an ihrer Seite hatte, wurde ihr der Zugang verwehrt, Jarael besiegte ihn jedoch in einem anschließenden Kampf und konnte ihn somit unterwerfen. Sie erklärte, dass der Talisman wesentlich größer war, als sie ursprünglich angenommen hatte, und die Ithorianer ihn für sie tragen würden - in einer Tasche, in der sich in Wahrheit Zayne und Gryph versteckten. Borjak, der sich aufgrund ihres überlegenen Kampftalents keinen weiteren Widerspruch erlaubte, führte Jarael und die Moomo-Brüder zu ihrem Ziel, dem Schrein der Erhabenen. Nachdem ihr Führer sich zurückgezogen hatte, betraten die drei gemeinsam mit den Moomo-Brüdern das Gebäude und fanden dort eine riesige Ansammlung von Sith-Artefakten vor. Jarael und die beiden Ithorianer zogen sich bald zurück und ließen Zayne und Gryph mit ihren Studien an den Artefakten alleine. Jarael steuerte die Williwaw '' zum Rand des Systems, um sich später mit ihren Freunden an einer Lichtung zu wiederzutreffen. Zayne geriet jedoch in die Gefangenschaft von Feln und den Feeorin, die diesem gehorchten und ihn als „Erhabenen“ betrachteten. Zayne konnte den Jedi-Meister gemeinsam mit Borjak und den Feeorin besiegen, die sich gegen ihn stellten, nachdem er den Schrein zerstörte und die Siedlung seines Volkes verwüstete. Als Jarael und die Moomo-Brüder zurückkehrten, um Zayne aufzusammeln, war Gryph bereits am verzweifeln wegen des Verlusts der Sith-Artefakte. Jarael kehrte allerdings mit der Nachricht zurück, dass die Ithorianer eine ganze Menge davon in ihrer Box hatten mitgehen lassen. Eigenschaften Persönlichkeit Jarael war eine sehr hitzige und impulsive Person, die einen ganz anderen Charakter an den Tag legte als Camper, womit sie sich deutlich ergänzten. Während er zu jedem Zeitpunkt die Ruhe bewahrte, hielt sich Jarael mit Flüchen, Wutausbrüchen und Beleidigungen nicht zurück. Sie hatte außerdem einen Hang zum Sarkasmus. Was ihre eigene Person anging, ihre Vergangenheit und Geheimnisse, war Jarael äußerst verschwiegen. Doch nicht nur aufgrund ihrer außergewöhnlichen Schönheit erweckte sie die Aufmerksamkeit einer ganzen Reihe von Leuten, mit denen sie zu tun hatte. Lord Adasca, Demagol und Squint waren hierbei nicht die einzigen, die erkannten, dass in ihr wesentlich mehr steckte, als sie selbst realisierte. Viel mehr noch als ihre offensichtlichen kämpferischen Talente und ihr unbestreitbar hübsches Äußeres. Jarael glaubte, dass es nicht falsch war, vor Gefahren zu flüchten, weshalb sie sich deshalb niemals Vorwürfe machte, doch sie war der Überzeugung, dass man niemanden sonst in die eigene Situation involvieren und somit gefährden dürfe. Jarael veränderte sich sichtlich während ihrer Zeit nach der Flucht von Taris. Anfangs noch abweisend und lediglich auf sich und Camper konzentriert, ließ sie von Zeit zu Zeit auch andere Personen an sich heran. Sie vermisste ihr schäbiges Leben auf Taris nicht, denn obwohl sie daran festgeklammert hatte, war der Wunsch, Taris zu verlassen, immer präsent gewesen. Neben Camper nahmen nun weitere Personen eine wichtige Stellung in ihrem Leben ein, allen voran Zayne Carrick, den sie anfangs noch dafür verfluchte, dass sie ihn hatte kennen lernen müssen. Fähigkeiten Vorzugsweise mit ihrem Elektrostab bewaffnet, war Jarael eine gefährliche Gegnerin, die selbst vor Jedi nicht zurück schreckte. Ihre Waffe war mit Bestandteilen aus Phrik versehrt und von Camper modifiziert worden, sodass sie selbst der Energie von Lichtschwertern trotzte. Während Jarael sich mehrmals als Jedi-Ritterin ausgab und zu diesem Zweck Zaynes Lichtschwert verwendete, fand sie großen Gefallen an der außergewöhnlichen Waffe. Zayne erlaubte ihr, ein wenig damit zu trainieren. Nachdem sie aber in Demagols Gefangenschaft geriet, entschied sie, sich niemals wieder als Jedi auszugeben. Dennoch war Jarael nicht nur eine herausragende Kämpferin, sondern auch sehr stark in der Macht. Jarael bewies ein großes Talent in der Tarnung und Maskierung, als sie sich während ihrer Abenteuer an der Seite ihrer Freunde mehrmals als jemand anderes ausgab. Hierbei verkleidetete sie sich als Sith-Lord, zur Täuschung der Jedi-Meister, und auf Telerath als Adelige. Mehrmals erschien sie selbst als Jedi und auf Arkania präsentierte sie sich erfolgreich als reinblütige Arkanianerin. Eine weitere Verkleidung war die als Celeste Morne, auf Odryn, die sie ebenfalls meisterte. Äußerliche Erscheinung Als Abkömmling der arkanianischen Spezies unterschied sich Jarael äußerlich deutlich von diesen, da sie zehn Finger hatte und ihre Augen eher denen von Menschen glichen als denen der Arkanianer. Doch auch als Abkömmling unterschied sie sich von ihrer eigenen Art, durch spitz zulaufende Ohren bot sie ein deutlich abweichendes Bild. Weshalb sie diese Andersartigkeit besaß, ist ungewiss. Abgesehen von diesen Merkmalen, war Jarael auf ihre Weise trotz ihres harschen Lebens auf dem Schrottplatz in der Unterstadt von Taris umwerfend schön, was ihr einiges an Aufmerksamkeit einbrachte. Ihr Gesicht und ihre Arme wurden von auffälligen Mustern geziert, die höchstwahrscheinlich permanente Tätowierungen waren, allerdings erklärte Jarael nie deren Bedeutung, wenn man sie danach fragte. Während sie auch ihre spitz zulaufenden Ohren nicht erklärte, lag dies daran, dass sie selbst nicht wusste, weshalb sie diese besaß. Sie versteckte sie meist unter ihrem Haar, um diese Andersartigkeit zu verbergen. Beziehungen Gorman Vandrayk Nach ihrem Aufeinandertreffen nahm Camper eine besonders wichtige Stellung in Jaraels Leben ein, als ihre einzige Vertrauensperson und Freund. Sie schwor sich, ihn als Dank für die Rettung aus ihrer misslichen Lage zu beschützen, und selbst als sein Verstand zu schwinden begann, blieb sie bei ihm. Obwohl sie ihre Zeit gemeinsam verbrachten und zusammen lebten, erfuhr Jarael niemals seinen vollständigen Namen, er war für sie lediglich Camper. Nachdem Jarael in die Gefangenschaft der Mandalorianer geriet, war Camper außer sich vor Sorge und kaum zu besänftigen. Nicht anders erging es Jarael, als sich der Gesundheitszustand des Mannes verschlechterte. Da er ihr mehrmals das Leben gerettet hatte, war es nun an ihr, seines zu retten. Sie machte sich große Vorwürfe, als die Situation aussichtsloser wurde. Letzten Endes gelang es ihr nicht, ihn zu retten, da sich die Dinge gänzlich anders entwickelten. Doch obwohl sie ihn bei ihrem Versuch, sein Leben zu retten, direkt an Adascorp auslieferte und sich diesen Fehler nicht verzieh, machte Camper ihr keine Vorwürfe, sondern war im Gegenteil sogar stolz auf sie. Für Jarael war es ein kaum zu verkraftender Verlust, als er sich entschied, sie zu zu ihrem eigenen Schutz zu verlassen und die Exogorphen in den Wilden Raum zu führen, und sie fühlte sich für all das verantwortlich. Alek Squinquargesimus thumb|right|Alek und Jarael. Schon nach ihrer ersten Begegung erkannte Alek trotz ihrer Anwesenheit in Demagols Experimentierlager, dass es sich bei Jarael nicht um eine Jedi handelte. Um sie zu schützen, war er bereit, sich selbst den schmerzvollen Untersuchungen zu unterziehen, obwohl er sie erst wenige Minuten lang kannte. Nachdem sie gerettet wurden und sich verabschieden, war es, als ob sie wüssten, dass sie sich wiedersehen würden. Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie sich erneut begegneten, und während sie anschließend gemeinsam reisten, kamen sich Jarael und Alek näher. Sie entwickelten eine feste Freundschaft zu einander und überdies ein hohes Maß an Respekt, auch was die kämpferischen Fähigkeiten des jeweils anderen anbelangte. Alek entwickelte Gefühle, die über eine gewöhnliche Freundschaft hinausgingen, doch als er dies deutlich machte, wies Jarael ihn zurück, nicht bereit, sich auf eine solche Beziehung mit ihm einzulassen. In Alek brodelte die Eifersucht, da er glaubte, Jarael würde sich mehr für Zayne Carrick interessieren. Um bei Zayne zu bleiben, lehnte sie später tatsächlich sein Angebot ab, als er sie für seinen Kreuzzug gegen die Mandalorianer gewinnen wollte. Zayne Carrick Dass Zayne in ihr Leben trat, empfand Jarael als eine Art Fluch, und sie hasste es, dass sie dank ihm weder sich selbst noch Camper weiter beschützen konnte, da sie nun Gefahren ausgesetzt waren, die sie nicht kontrollieren konnte. Dies gab ihr ein Gefühl von Machtlosigkeit, und Jarael machte ihm Vorwürfe, dass er andere gefährdete, um sich selbst aus seiner Gefahr zu retten, obgleich er dies nicht absichtlich tat. Nach ihrer anfänglichen Rage, erkannte Jarael jedoch, dass Zayne sich im Endeffekt für sie opferte, als er sich von Valius Ying auf Taris ausliefern ließ. Obwohl sie sich dies eingestand, war sie auch weiterhin nicht bereit, ihm gegenüber Sympathie aufkommen zu lassen oder diese zu zeigen. Dennoch entwickelte sich immer deutlicher eine freundschaftliche Beziehung zwischen ihnen, und als Jarael glaubte, Demagol habe Zayne getötet, setzte sie in ihrer Wut wegen des scheinbaren Verlusts ihres Freundes ihr eigenes Leben aufs Spiel, als sie den Mann attackierte. Als sich herausstellte, dass es Zayne war, der sich als Demagol verkleidet hatte, und dass er somit noch lebte, war sie erleichtert. Zayne hatte über die Zeit hinweg begonnen, sie zu beeindrucken, indem er kämpfte, obwohl die ganze Galaxis sich gegen ihn verbündet zu haben schien. Als sie sich auf Ralltiir verabschieden mussten, fiel dies auch ihr nicht leicht. Namen *'Edessa:' Jaraels Geburtsname, er bedeutet „Triumph“ und stammt aus einem alten Dialekt. *'Jarael:' Ihren letztendlichen Namen wählte Jarael im Laufe ihres frühen Lebens selbst und ersetzte damit ihren Geburtsnamen, ohne dessen Bedeutung zu kennen. Es handelte sich um einen arkanianischen Namen, seine Bedeutung ist jedoch nicht bekannt. Auch wenn es ein arkanianischer Name war, war er eher ungewöhnlich. *'Darth Sunshine:' Zayne Carrick nannte sie so, nachdem sie sich das erste Mal begegneten, und meinte dies sarkastisch. *'Chantique:' Diesen Namen verwendete Jarael als Decknamen auf Telerath, bei ihrem Versuch, zusammen mit Camper über Arvan Carrick an Gryphs Konto heran zu kommen. *'Jarayne:' Rohlan Dyre nannte Jarael so, nachdem er sich ihren tatsächlichen Namen nicht hatte merken können. *'Celeste Morne:' Celeste Morne war der Name einer tatsächlich existierenden Jedi-Ritterin, als die sich Jarael auf Odryn ausgab, um Zutritt zum Schrein der Erhabenen zu erlangen. Sie nahm diese Identität an, obwohl sie sich zuvor geschworen hatte, sich nie wieder als Jedi auszugeben. Hinter den Kulissen *Jarael wurde als eine der Hauptfiguren für die Comicreihe ''Knights of the Old Republic von John Jackson Miller erfunden und hatte ihren ersten Auftritt in Der Verrat, wo sie von Brian Ching gezeichnet wurde. In den folgenden Comics entwickelte sie sich von einer scheinbaren Nebenfigur zu einer der vordergründigen Figuren. *Jaraels wahre Herkunft ist bislang ein Rätsel, das zu Spekulationen aufruft. Zwar wird mehrmals erwähnt, dass es sich bei ihr um eine Arkanianerin, genauer gesagt um einen Abkömmling dieser Spezies, handelt, allerdings unterscheidet sie sich durch ihre spitzen Ohren von diesen. In der Comic-Geschichte Tage des Hasses wird von Lord Adascas Untergebenen eine Untersuchung an einer Blutprobe Jaraels angestellt, wobei ihre wahre Herkunft entdeckt und als unfassbare Entdeckung offenbart, vor dem Leser jedoch weiterhin geheimgehalten wird. *In Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide steht, dass Jarael die Sprache Basic beherrscht, was soweit selbstverständlich ist. Allerdings ist es trotz ihrer Abstammung die einzige Sprache, die verzeichnet ist, da sie jedoch Camper als „Perero“ bezeichnet, was aus dem Arkanianischen stammt, müsste sie diese Sprache eigentlich ebenso beherrschen. Andererseits lebte sie nie auf Arkania und hatte nur kurze Zeit Kontakt zu ihren Eltern, somit ist nicht sicher, ob sie ihre Heimatsprache beherrscht oder „Perero“ eine Bezeichnung ist, die Camper ihr beibrachte. *Jarael weist eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit aus dem Rollenspiel-Zweiteiler Baldur's Gate auf. Bei dieser handelt es sich um eine Halb-Elfe (welche unter Elfen eine ähnliche Stellung haben wie Abkömmlinge unter Arkanianern). Beide Charaktere kämpfen mit einem Kampfstab und sind launische und impulsive, charakterlich sehr ähnliche Figuren. Ihre Namen sind ebenfalls nicht ganz ungleich, äußerlich ähneln sie sich besonders wegen Jaraels elfischer Erscheinung, es scheint sie lediglich die Haut- und Haarfarbe zu unterscheiden. Auftreten *''Der Verrat'' *''Stunde der Wahrheit'' *''Tage der Furcht'' *''Nächte des Zorns'' *''Tage des Hasses'' *''Vector (Knights of the Old Republic)'' *''Exalted'' Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic Handbuch'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Arkanianer Kategorie:Abkömmlinge Kategorie:Tarisianer Kategorie:Leibwächter Kategorie:Machtsensitive en:Jarael es:Jarael pl:Jarael